New Beginnings
by HinatasHelper
Summary: Sakura goes to a party and ends up with a broken spirit. How will  Sasuke change that? And will she be ready for what he's ready to give her?  One-shot...WARNING: DARK FIC, RAPE
1. Chapter 1

**Running.** I had to keep running. There is no way no way in hell I would stop now that I had gotten away from those monsters. My feet led me because my mind was not working. The cold air was setting my skin on fire as I ran through the streets like a bat out of hell. Blood was running down the side of my face and down my legs but I paid no heed to it. I just had to keep on pushing until my legs decided where they were going. Then I stopped after running for about 20 minutes and realized I had reached Sasuke's apartment. Well calling it an apartment was much of an understatement it was pretty much a house except he rented out the bottom half to all of his friends thanks to him loving his privacy. I banged on the door like my life depended on it. The lights flicked on in the upstairs front room and I heard heavy footsteps coming from inside but I still continued to bang on the door until he threw it open looking highly displeased until a look of complete and utter shock crossed his features. Even looking like he just rose from the dead he looked perfect in nothing but boxers showing off his masculine frame. I threw myself into his arms and finally broke down with sobs racking my entire, fragile frame.

_**Sasuke**_

All I knew was whoever was trying to break down my door was going to get a serious taste of my fists. It's 4 in the morning and it sounds like they are trying to wake the damn dead, which I pretty much was but that's beside the point. I flipped on my light, threw the covers off angrily and stomped down the stairs. Once I reached the door I flung it open angrily only to see Sakura panting out of breath. She looked like hell. She wore what was left of a off the shoulder crème sweater that was all sliced and ripped up so that her breast popped out with the slightest inhale of breath, a black skirt that went mid-thigh that was all cut and torn up like someone tried to slice it off of her, and some knee high crème boots. Blood was covering her legs, arms and running down the sides of her face and Kami knows where else. Before anything coherent could register in my mind she threw her arms around me and started to sob. One thing Sakura was known for was to never cry. I was shocked but then my instincts kicked in. I didn't say a word, just scooped her up and carried her to my bedroom. She clung onto me like her life depended on it so I walked into the connecting bathroom and wet a rag, carrying her back to the bed.

"Sakura. You have to let me clean this blood off of you at least. Let go"

She nodded and leaned back a little but didn't let go completely. I sighed and slowly wiped the blood from her face and neck and than proceeded to wipe it from her arms. She stiffened when I tried to wipe her legs.

"Relax. You know I won't hurt you" I said softly making sure I looked her in her eyes

She looked so damn scared. What the hell happened to her? She nodded slowly and let me clean her legs. The blood ran all the way up her legs. I swallowed and looked at her. She was shaking again as the tears pooled from her eyes. The smell of her blood filled my nose to the point where it confused my senses almost making me dizzy.

"Sakura you have to take off these ripped up clothes so I can get all this blood off of you ok?"

She shook her head no and refused to look at me.

"Tell me. What happened?" I prodded

She looked up at me like she had just seen a ghost. Something really fucked her up and whatever happened she knew I would probably overreact to it. I knew that look anywhere.

"Sakura please. I'm you're best friend. Tell me"

_**Sakura**_

"Hidan, Kakazu and Sasori" I whimpered shaking even harder than before

Sasuke looked at me in confusion and then he studied the blood on my thighs. He looked up at me and he was shaking now. I could see his iris' becoming red.

"Sakura. What…..happened?" he hissed through clenched teeth

I knew there was no way he would let this go until he heard everything and he knew me long enough to know when I was lying or hiding something from him. So, I told him everything.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Ino I'm not sure this is still a college crowd. We may be seniors but we're not in college I don't know anyone who'll be there" I said into the phone as I slid on my boots.**_

"_**Oh come on forehead don't be such a party pooper. Shika invited me so I invited you. I don't want to be the only highschooler there" she whined**_

_**I hated it when she whined. I sighed and gave in. **_

"_**Fine I'll be there but don't expect me to drink anything. They lace all of their stuff" I snorted and hung up as she started to squeal**_

_**God Ino was such a pig.**_

_**After an hour I finally made it to the party and as soon as I walked in I was hit with the smell of weed and alcohol. There were drunken college kids spread out all over the place and making out in random places. Gross. I wanted to go already. I spotted Ino up on the DJ stand talking to the DJ Kiba. He was a friend of Sasuke's and a pretty cool guy. He gave me a wave and I waved back. Ino made her way over to me and gave me a hug. I could smell Tequila on her really strong.**_

"_**I'm so glad you could make it Saks! Shika's over on the couches smoking a cigarette with some of his friends let me introduce you" she slurred**_

_**She yanked on my wrist and led me to the smokers circle. **_

"_**You look hot by the way. Simple but hot" she smiled**_

"_**Thanks" I sighed**_

_**I really did not want to be here. I'd rather be curled up on Sasuke's couch between him and his pit-bull watching a movie eating greasy pizza in my pjs. Once we reached the smokers circle Shikamaru raised a lazy head and waved at me with a small smile. **_

"_**Hey Sakura" he smiled**_

"_**Hey Shikamaru-kun" I smiled half heartedly **_

"_**Damn Ino who's the hot babe with you?" some blue looking guy asked **_

"_**My names Sakura" I said feeling uncomfortable since all the eyes were on me like some hunk of meat**_

"_**How about you come and sit with us. Take a load off. Hit this blunt" some guy with bone white hair **_

"_**Umm I'm ok" I shifted on my feet  
>Ino pulled me on the couch between them roughly.<strong>_

"_**Saks I invited you to have fun not bring everyone else's down. Relax" she groaned**_

_**After trying to ignore all their flirty and suggestive comments for twenty minutes I deduced that the only one I liked was Pein. He seemed to protect me a little and wanted to have an actual intellectual conversation. I got up and excused myself to go to the restroom. **_

"_**Ino, can you come with me? I don't really know this place" I asked**_

_**She pulled her lips off of Shikamaru's and looked at me a little ticked off.**_

"_**Sakura you are a big girl you don't need an escort" and then she went to her lip locking session**_

_**I stomped away pissed that alcohol could really make her this bad of a friend and made my way upstairs to try and find a bathroom. It actually wasn't too hard to find and I made my way inside. Before I could turn around to lock the door someone walked in. **_

"_**Occupied" I snapped**_

"_**Oh, hello Sakura. My, my, my what are you doing all alone in here?" **_

_**I looked up to see Hidan standing above me smirking menacingly.**_

"_**Peeing. What else are you supposed to do in a bathroom? Now get out!" I screeched **_

"_**You've been playing cat and mouse with us all night now either you give it up, or we take it" a voice said as the door was pushed open farther**_

_**Sasori and Kakazu stood there with the same evil smirks on their faces. **_

"_**I-I-If you don't leave I'll scream" I stuttered**_

"_**Oh please scream for me baby it turns me on" Hidan smirked**_

"_**No matter how much you scream no one will hear you anyway" Kakazu smirked**_

_**I tried to run through them but they threw me back and my back hit the countertop really hard. I winced and started to cry.**_

"_**Please don't. Please don't do this. I'll give you any money that you want just please don't do this" I begged**_

"_**Girl we don't want your money all we want is some of that sweet pussy" Sasori snapped**_

"_**Let's get this over with before someone comes looking for her" Kakazu snapped**_

_**He slammed the door behind him and locked it. I've taken every self defense class known to man but up against 3 burly men I didn't stand a chance. Hidan stepped up first. I pushed my heel into his foot and shoved the heel of my hand into the bridge of his nose making him fall backwards. Sasori attempted to smack me, I slid to the side, gripped his wrist and broke it than kneed him in the balls. Kakazu tried to charge me and I slid under his legs and ran for the door. I managed to get it unlocked but just as I was getting out someone grabbed my ankle, yanking me backwards so my face smacked the floor and I was dragged back inside. I screamed and grabbed for anything around me but nothing worked.**_

"_**Oh you're gonna pay for that you little bitch" Hidan snapped as he yanked down his pants**_

_**I screamed and fought as best I could but Kakazu yanked my arms painfully behind my back as Hidan shoved his dick in my mouth and face fucked me hard. I gagged and choked on my own spit as I cried. I could her them cackling as I writhed painfully in the harsh grip I was in. **_

"_**Lift her up I wanna get in that ass" Sasori growled**_

_**My body was hoisted up and I tried to kick but I was slapped hard across my face by Hidan. **_

"_**Bitch shut the fuck up and suck my dick. Bite me and we will kill you I promise you that. We all gon bust on you and you better take it all!" he snapped viciously as he smacked me again for emphasis**_

_**I couldn't help the tears that rolled down my face as Sasori yanked up my skirt and Hidan shoved his dick into my mouth again. Kakazu squeezed my breasts roughly and smacked my ass repeatedly. I felt something hard press against my asshole and I attempted to scream but I just choked even harder. The pain of him sliding his dick into me was by far the most painful thing I've ever experienced. It felt like he was ripping me apart from the inside. I cried even harder than before and they laughed even louder. **_

"_**Ah fuck she's so tight" he grunted out as he pumped roughly **_

"_**Bitch open up your mouth I'm bout to bust a load all in it. Rd?" Hidan snapped as he smacked me**_

_**I didn't move he just grabbed my hair and shoved his dick into my throat even harder. I swore I threw up but he groaned loudly and I could taste his seed all in my mouth. Just as I was about to spit it out he got eye level with me and held my mouth closed.**_

"_**Swallow it or I'll shove my dick in your ass at the same time as Sasori" he hissed**_

_**The tears just continued to stream down my face but I wouldn't swallow it. **_

"_**You think I'm fuckin' around?" he threatened as he pulled out his dick again**_

_**I swallowed it and he smirked.**_

"_**That's a good slut. Now you be a good girl and this'll be over soon" he cooed tauntingly **_

_**Sasori's grunts got more and more forced and he growled, smacked my ass, dug his nails into the flesh and called me a bitch before I felt his seed spilling into my butt. He pulled out of me and I would have collapsed if it wasn't for Kakazu still holding me up. He switched places with Sasori but he stuck his penis at the entrance of my vagina. NO! I was still a virgin. Please God no! Don't let this happen to me. He shoved into me and started to pump harder and harder with each scream that left my lips. He continued to pull my hair and yank on my shirt so he could get to my flesh. I screamed and tried to reach around and scratch him but Sasori grabbed my arms and held them above my head. Once Kakazu came they dropped me onto the floor and laughed.**_

"_**Wow is that blood? Dude she was a virgin! How fuckin lucky were we?" Hidan cackled**_

_**I curled up into a ball and just cried until they left. Once I was sure they were gone I got up and ran down the steps and out the front door straight to Sasuke's apartment. **_

Once I was finished I couldn't help but to let the tears dribble down my face. The bed was shaking really hard I thought an earthquake was going on until I looked up to see that Sasuke was the cause of his California King shaking so hard. We locked eyes and his Sharingan was on its last level. Oh no. He pulled me close and buried his face in my neck as he squeezed me tight enough to cut off my circulation.

"Sakura answer me truthfully. Is the party still going on?" he asked deeply

"Yes" I whispered softly squeezing him back equally as tight

I only felt safe in Sasuke's arms and I needed this right now more than ever before.

"I will be back" he hissed trying to control his breathing

"Sasuke-kun please don't leave me" I begged not wanting to be alone

"Naruto is downstairs. I'll tell him to come and hold you until I get back. Hinata won't mind I'm sure"

"But-" I started

He pulled back to look at me and I knew what he was about to do but I welcomed it. I'm pretty sure it would be the closest thing I would get to sleep without him beside me. I stared right into those eyes and felt myself falling. I blinked and Sasuke was lying beside me holding me tightly, whispering sweet nothings to me until my eyelids felt extremely heavy.

_**Sasuke**_

I put Sakura under my Mangekyo Sharingan knowing it was something she needed right now. Once she was under the covers and sleep I grabbed my jacket and flew down the steps to Naruto and Hinata's room. I kicked in the door and Naruto jumped up in surprise. Once we locked eyes he started to put his shoes on without saying a word.

"No. I need you to stay here and look after Sakura while I'm gone. I'm taking Itachi with me" I rushed out

"What happened Sasuke?" he snapped

"I'll tell you when I get back alright? Just take care of her while I'm gone"

"Of course"

He nodded and shifted out of the bed. Somehow Hinata stayed sleep the entire time. He scribbled a note and flew up the steps. Thank Kami for Naruto. I hopped in my black Charger and headed straight for Itachi's house. Once I got there I barged right through the front door to find him asleep on the couch with his fiancé Iyumi. He sat straight up, sensing my presence.

"What's wrong little brother?" he asked seriously

"Sasori, Hidan and Kakazu. They die tonight" I hissed throwing him his shoes from beside the door

He slid on the shoes and got right off of the couch quickly so as not to wake Iyumi. His Sharingan lighted his face and we locked eyes. In a matter of seconds he knew the story and led the way to my car. He took the wheel knowing I would total my car if I drove any longer. Just the thought of them doing that to my Sakura, it was killing me inside and they would die, under the weight of fierce claws.

"Sasuke. How is she?"

"Terrified and broken. Had I not trapped her in Mangekyo I don't know if she'd be able to hold onto her sanity. I tapped into her mind for all of 20 seconds and she was literally cracking from the inside she was dying" I moaned

"I will help you but I need to know if this is what you really want to do"

"She's my mate Itachi" I sighed in pain

"Sakura?" he gasped

I just nodded

"How long have you known?" he whispered

"When I came of age her scent just became so strong that night and when she looked me in my eyes it just happened….to think they took what was mine. Everything that was mine. They hurt her so badly. It's driving me crazy!" I growled angrily feeling my teeth elongate

"In due time little brother" Itachi growled in his throat patting my head with his free hand

Mates are family from the moment you recognize it in them and from the moment I told Itachi she was my mate I could just feel the anger rolling off of him. Sakura would be turned soon enough but I had yet to tell her she was my mate and the fact that this fuckin glitch happened riled the fur on my back. The party was over and the stragglers were leaving when we arrived.

"I smell them they're still here but they're leaving. Walking down that road" Itachi growled pointing north towards the creek "I'll ditch the car. Follow them and wait for me to return to attack"

I nodded and hopped out running full speed to the woods behind the house, stripping my clothes off as I ran. I could feel my skin ripping as I made my transformation and the werewolf in me was not happy about its mate being hurt. He was out for blood and someone was going to pay tonight, with their lives. I hopped up the tree onto a branch with one push of my powerful hind legs to wait for Itachi. The wind sliding through my fur, the smells wafting through my nose, the brightness of everything in these eyes, and the power I felt in this body was exhilarating every time. I could see Itachi's red and black wolf form making his way towards me quickly. I hopped down to greet him but he pushed on my shoulder to make me move out of sight.

"Where are they?" I growled

"They're coming. They are actually talking about it as we speak, I could hear them as I made my transformation. They're actually waiting for the next victim to wander to the lake" he informed me jolting his head in the direction of the lake

My blood was boiling and I couldn't help but agree with the werewolf in my head that was begging for their blood to stick to its snout. They needed to be taken care of, they took the wrong girls innocence and they would pay dearly for it tonight.

"Sasuke I know what you're thinking but we need to make sure no one is around to see us do this before we just attack" Itachi informed me

I let out a feral snarl and glared at him.

"Than run the west perimeter and I'll run the east. Do it quickly! If I'm back before you I will kill them without a moment's hesitation" I snapped already taking off to run the perimeter

I could hear Itachi's paws thudding against the earth as he ran off in the opposite direction. He was faster than I was but I was letting my werewolf instincts take over me now and he was not happy with the fact that they were still breathing so my body was pushing crazy limits. Once I ran the perimeter I rounded the curve and I could smell Sakura's blood causing me to run even harder. They were near and they still reeked of her blood. Time to die. They were in my line of sight now. They sat around a small fire beside the lake drinking beers. Heavy paws were heard running beside me. Itachi had finished his scouting and was already waiting for me. I parted my snout to let out a howl of anger and insanity. The three of them all wheeled to face me with looks of utter, complete shock and terror. The smell of fear made me pull my lips over my teeth

"Run you idiots!" Sasori yelled flailing his arms around his head

The smell of their fear was driving me insane. Sasori and Hidan were both running beside each other and I tackled them both to the ground holding their weight under my paws practically crushing their bones in their chests. They gasped for air beneath me and I pressed even harder. They all needed to die together, watch each other suffer like they made my Sakura suffer. I let my claws dig into their chests and watched the blood ooze out of the wounds down my claws. Itachi brought Kakazu over carrying him in between his teeth thrashing around wildly trying to get out of his iron grip. He dropped him right beside the two and assumed the same position I was in, baring down on Kakazu. They were all shaking in fear and if my nose was leading me right one of them had pissed themselves.

"What do you want?" Sasori trembled

My Sharingan began to spin and they all looked me dead in my eyes, transfixed. I trapped them in Tsukyomi and every single thing they had done to Sakura were being done to them in their minds only 10x worse by each other. They were screaming and writhing in agony.

"Make it stop!" Hidan screeched pulling on his hair

"We're sorry! The pink haired chick is that what this is about? I'm sorry please just make it stop!" Kakazu pleaded

I made it stop to see them all covered in sweat and shivering. I bared my teeth and took a chunk of flesh from Hidan's shoulder and spat it in Sasori's mouth. He spit it out and started freaking out. I wasn't going to kill them right away I was going to torture them much worse than everything they did to Sakura and Itachi would help no questions asked being just as gruesome. This was going to be fun.

Sakura

I woke up in Naruto's arms and started to panic. Where was Sasuke? Why was I in Naruto's arms? And than everything from earlier in the night hit me like a ton of bricks. I couldn't stop the tears before they spilled from my eyes and my body started to shake hysterically with sobs. He held me tightly and rocked me back and forth, rubbing my head.

"Shh Sakura it's ok I'm here. No one is going to hurt you. I promise. Believe it" he whispered softly

"Naruto where is Sasuke-kun?" I hiccupped feeling comforted by his hold

Naruto was always like having a piece of Sasuke with me so it was kind of nice to have him here although I needed Sasuke here. Where did he go? Why did he leave me? Is he ever coming back?

"Naruto-kun is everything alright?" Hinata asked from the doorway looking concerned for me

Once she looked me over completely and gasped. She pulled Naruto away from me and studied me head to toe. She pulled the clothes off of me and pulled me towards the bathroom, filling Sasuke's Jacuzzi tub up with warm water. Suddenly she froze looking petrified.

"Naruto-kun does Sasuke know about this?" she whispered

Naruto appeared in the doorway looking solemn and nodded. Hinata started to tremble slightly and she shook her head side to side.

"Someone is going to die tonight" she whispered just barely loud enough to hear

"She didn't even have to tell me. I can smell it on her" Naruto growled shaking

"Smell what? What's going on? Hinata you know something that I don't. What is it?" I asked now afraid that she was talking about someone dying

"I can smell it too. But if Sasuke knows everything than he should be in soon and it'll be time" she said to Naruto ignoring me

"I just wish I could have gone. I would have ripped them to shreds" he hissed

"Even I would have helped. No one hurts one of ours!" Hinata growled

If I didn't know any better I would have sworn I heard a growl come out of her throat. She put me in the tub and started to wipe the blood off of me. What are they talking about? Why do they seem like psychopaths out for blood?

"Guys please….tell me what's going on?" I pleaded

"Sasuke will tell you. We're not allowed" Hinata explained

"When?" I asked

"As soon as he gets back. He can't hide it any longer after tonight" Naruto grumbled still in the doorway with his head down

"He's coming" Hinata said perking her head up quickly

"I hear him" Naruto said looking far off like Hinata was

I couldn't hear anything. Than I heard something. An earsplitting howl ripped through the air that made my blood curl in fear. Oh my Kami were there wolves around here? Sasuke was outside what if they got him? Both Naruto and Hinata both seemed to be twitching and leaning towards the door like they wanted to run out of it. Suddenly Sasuke was in the room. He was dripping in blood everywhere but he had this satisfied look in his eyes. I immediately panicked and jumped out of the tub and ran to him to check him for scars. Ignoring the pain in between my legs or the fact that Naruto could see me naked I was ripping his clothes from him to see where he was hurt. He stopped me by grabbing my hands and looking me in my eyes I froze on the spot.

"Both of you out" he ordered

Both Hinata and Naruto scurried out quickly shutting the door.

"That was mean Sasuke-kun they've both helped me a lot" I said softly

"They know I mean no harm. And I'm fine so stop trying to take my clothes off of me. Now wait for me in the bedroom while I get all this blood off of me" he said softly

"Will you tell me what's going on and what Hinata and Naruto can't tell me?" I pleaded

He nodded and nodded his head towards the door. I pulled a towel off the rack by the door, wrapped it around myself and sat on the bed waiting for him. For some reason when Sasuke looked into my eyes it was like everything was going to be ok. I felt at peace. I felt like he would protect me from any and everything. When he came back into the room he was only wearing a towel too but instead of sitting beside me he got down on his knees on front of me.

"Sakura before I explain everything to you, you have to promise me something"

"Anything"

"Promise that you wont look at me any different, that you'll give it a chance and that you'll listen to the whole story before you judge me" he said

I nodded and he squeezed my hands in between his softly.

"Sakura the Uchiha, Uzumaki and Hyuuga clans are very wealthy and very prominent for many reasons. We are immortal."

What! I swallowed hard and nodded for him to continue

"The only thing is it isn't like everyone seems to think. We live in the supernatural world so some families have children that may be vampire, werewolf or hybrids all together. We all reach maturity at different ages and that is when we stop aging. I stopped at 19 but I look 23"

"Go on Sasuke-kun"

This jerk was immortal and I'm just now finding out about it.

"I am a werewolf. Not the kind that can't control themselves that humans seem to dwell on but the kind that can control himself but me being a werewolf also means that the werewolf lives in my head and heart. We are different but the same. And when I came of age when I was 16 he marked you"

"M-m-m-marked me?" I stuttered

"Yes. As in he chose you to be his mate. Meaning you are bonded to me for the rest of my immortal life. You are the air that we breath without you there is no us. I was waiting for the right time to tell you but this, I couldn't let this go. They hurt what was mine, everything about you belongs to me now. Your first kiss, first date, first time it all should have been mine! If only I had asked to change you earlier you could have protected yourself" he growled shaking

"Sasuke it can all still be yours" I whispered

He looked up at me questioningly.

"What do you mean Sakura?"

"My first kiss, my body, my heart, my love, my soul. It all still belongs to you. As far as I'm concerned I am still pure in all those areas. They are still yours to claim" I whispered as I rubbed my fingertips down his face shakily

"Sakura" he whispered nuzzling into my fingers

"_Turn me_" I said fiercely

"I"

"In my new immortal body it will all belong to you. How long does the transformation take?" I asked slightly afraid

"For vampires to turn their mates it takes a week to happen. For werewolves it's instant. All of your strength, and powers develop over the course of a few days. Are you sure you want this?" he asked running his fingers down my face

"Yes" I stated certainly

He gulped and pulled my right wrist to him. I watched in amazement as all of his teeth elongated and started to drip and red and black substance. I could hear the carpet sizzling as some of the drops hit the floor. He looked up at me asking for permission and I just nodded. The sharp teeth sank deeply into my flesh and the acid that dripped off his teeth burned through my flesh than I felt it shoot up my arm and spread through my body. It was like ice water was replacing my blood. Trying my best not to faint I kept my eyes focused on his. Just as suddenly as it started it stopped and everything seemed different. The dark room was no longer dark everything was just in a different light so I could see it all clearly, I could smell everything in the room from the soap on Sasuke's skin down to the dirty clothes he had downstairs in the laundry room. I could faintly hear Naruto and Hinata whispering downstairs. I looked at Sasuke and now I got it. I thought I loved Sasuke before and saw him before but now I was actually SEEING him. He was perfect it was like he was my world. He was the gravity keeping me from floating away. Every fiber of my being called out to him when we locked eyes. He looked shocked when he looked at me. My appearance must have changed. I slowly reached out to touch him feeling his soft skin. It was like fire that seemed to soothe my soul when our skin connected. Hinata is such a bitch she was hiding this amazing sensation away from me.

"Can I see?" I asked as his fingers traced my features

He moved with inhuman speed to the bathroom and back again before I could blink with a body length mirror. I stood and stared at my reflection in amazement. All this happened in a matter of two minutes? My shoulder length hair was now mid back, fuller and no longer pastel pink but almost a deep rose pink. My face had the slight hint of being heart shaped before but now it was extremely prominent. My eyes were a bright neon green almost blindingly so. My skin seemed flawless, all the bruises now long gone. My lips were still full and pink thankfully something stayed the same. My breasts didn't get any bigger thankfully just rounder and my coca-cola frame was even smaller around the waist. Done analyzing myself I told myself I was ready. I took the glass from Sasuke and threw it across the room hearing it shatter against the wall. Our eyes hadn't disconnected but he scooped me up into his arms and kissed me so gently but urgently. My hands roamed his body. Some unknown instinct was taking over my body and the sensations were so amazing all I could do was give into them.

"Sakura. I love you" he whispered as he laid me on the bed

"I love you too Sasuke-kun. Make me yours forever" I growled lowly

His eyes flashed quickly and he caught my lips in his and ripped the towel from my body as I yanked his off. He was so gentle with me but I wanted all of him. Nothing and no one could hurt me not while I had Sasuke. I'm not sure if his inner wolf could sense the urgency from me but he started to place deep bites all over my body making me growl and whimper in pleasure. He bit my nipple making me scratch his back in ecstasy begging for me. He nibbled softly and then bit me again causing tears of pleasure to spill form my eyes. I couldn't help it everything just was so amazing. Every touch sent me over the edge. He kissed down to my thighs and pushed them apart.

"Sakura?" he asked

I nodded fervently. I'm sure the smell was driving his hormones up the wall because I could smell the testosterone and hormones rolling off of him and it was causing my sugary walls to drip wit cum. He immediately dove in licking my folds and slurping up the juices that flowed consistently out of my lips. He moaned in ecstasy and I wanted more so I pushed my hips further into his face. He looked at me deviously as his arm snaked around my petite waist and he started to suck on my clit wit perfect expertise. I yelped, feelings my fingernails elongate, I ripped his mattress down to the springs. It was getting to be too much. I felt a loud howl escape my throat as I reached my climax. Emerging with a satisfied smirk on his face and my juices dripping down his chin he kissed my tight stomach.

"Was that your first howl I heard?" he teased as he kissed back up my neck

My cheeks burned and I'm sure I was blushing madly. There was just so much going on with my body with this new transformation that things were happening before I could stop them.

"Are you ready love?" he asked as he slid his head up and down my slick entrance

"Yes please" I moaned

He slowly slid into me causing a loud territorial growl to erupt from him and a loud satisfied moan to come from me. Wrapping his arms around me and burying his face in my neck as he nibbled on it was driving me crazy. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and my legs around his waist so he couldn't stop until I released him. He wound his hips slowly and pounded into me hard hitting my g-spot each time.

"Please Sasuke-kun faster. I'm almost there please" I begged

"Like this" he growled as he pounded into me harder and faster

"Oh Kami yes just like that. So close! Please don't stop" I screamed ripping into him back

I could feel his fangs sink into my neck making me shudder with pleasure. That was it I reached my breaking point. I couldn't see all I saw was a flash of bright light as I screamed and my body vibrated against his. Even though I had come I wanted to feel him cum as well so I rocked my hips against his pounding down onto his as he pounded onto me. He groaned and bit me harder.

"Sakura please" he begged

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" I whispered huskily into his ear as I pounded my hips down harder

"I'm going to cum too Sakura" he panted

He was starting to shake above me and I could feel his expanding inside me so I flipped us over so that I was on top and slammed down onto him feeling myself cumming too.

"Sasuke cum with me" I screamed

"_Sakuraaaaaa" _he moaned

I let out another screech, running my nails down his chest, he came up burying his face in my neck with his arms tightly around me as we came together.

"We're forever bonded Sakura. We're one" he murmered

"Forever Sasuke" I nodded

We were both dripping in sweat as we lay together. I perked my ears up as I heard Naruto snickering downstairs.

"Sounds like Sasuke finally mated with Sakura and she couldn't handle it"

"I'm going to kill you Uzumaki" I snapped to myself

Then I heard Hinata snicker next.

"She heard you Naruto" she laughed

"W-w-what?" he stuttered

"Ready to introduce your immortal self to Hinata and Naruto?" Sasuke asked

"Only as long as you keep touching me" I whimpered nuzzling his neck

"I can do that" he smirked

We both stood still wrapped in a sheet and headed downstairs. This was a new beginning for us all. I wonder where things'll go from here? Hmm only time will tell.


	2. AUTHORS NOTE SPINOFF

**It seems that many of you haven't realized I put up the spin-off for this already so just go on my profile to read it. It's called Protecting the Pack :). I've only uploaded chapter one so far but I'll be adding the second one tonight so besides those who have alerted me as an author who already know there's a spin-off for this go ahead and read the first chapter guys and tell me what you think. Oh and youc an always PM me when you don't understand something or want a preview of what's to come. Until than tootles!**


End file.
